The Alphabet Love
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: What are the 26 things that Natsume hates and eventually reacts to it differently? F is for Father. but now, he knows he's a good father. DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gakuen Alice.
1. Apple

A/N: Katcha! It's been a while, nee minna? Anyways, I have finished working on my S.A fanfic and still looking forward to make another with Kei-Hikari, Tadashi-Akira and Jun-Sakura pairings (my first one was Yahiro-Megumi). Well, I wanna thank those who reviewed my latest story, ''The Despicable Husband''. Anyway, this Gakuen Alice story has 26 chapters and I hope I could make it 'til the end (Kami-sama, help me!). So, here you go, but before that,  
DISCLAIMER : Gakuen Alice is not mine, but this story

-_-_-_-_-_-  
**The Love Alphabet: Apple  
By: kyohei11sunako**

_''Natsume no baka!!!''_

A loud yell of a girl echoed throughout the room as she threw several pillows at her oh-so-gorgeous-and-hot boyfriend. Sakura Mikan, a 17 year old girl is still a cheerful and loud student at Gakuen Alice. Likewise, she also always gets into troubles involving her boyfriend of 5 years. Right. The evil, kuro neko and flame caster, Hyuuga Natsume. Back at that time when Natsume confessed his feelings in front of Mikan, she nearly choked. From then on, no one or nothing could separate them, and his possessiveness can't be counted. As for now, Natsume's not sure how could this thing separates _his_ Mikan from him.

_''What? I just want that apple and I wanna eat it. What's wrong with that?''  
''Don't you dare touch this apple or you would no longer have a reason to live!''_

Natsume was shocked. Is that apple too important for her to ignore him, rather, to break up with him? If only the apple was a _person_, who would have think that there's a fried and crispy apple? So, she must be protecting that thing. He thought of a plan. Right. Whoever or whatever tries to get Mikan's attention should know how to look out for a container, where their ashes would fit into. But for now, patience is his only choice.

_''Alright, I'm sorry.''  
''Now, go back to your room! My apple and I are going to sleep!''_

Mikan pushed Natsume outside the frame of her 3 star door and slammed it in front of Natsume's nose. Really.

_''Che. Stupid apple. I did not even get my goodnight kiss from polka. And , do apples sleep? Heh. As expected from my stupid girl.''_

Natsume walked in the hallway to go back in his room. If he can't take away that apple, then it's time to call a certain _evilish someone_.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''So what is it Hyuuga?''_

A certain amethyst eyed girl spoke while she continued to concentrate on her new invention.

_''I want Mikan to get rid of that apple.''  
''Apple?''  
''You heard me.''  
''I don't know that you have this kind of side Hyuuga, and you have to worry for that idiotic best friend of mine.''_

Natsume removed his arms from being crossed above his chest and was about to leave the ice princess's room,

_''Alright, this is useless.''_

when,

_''You have to pay me 1000 rabbits and I'll explain to you the details tomorrow.''_

Natsume smirked and walked out of the girl's room. _Best friends sure can be useful sometimes.._

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''Is that all?''  
''Uh. So will you take it or not?''  
''Of course I will.''  
''Then it's all settled.''_

Natsume got out of Hotaru's room and smirked. He really can't believe that his girl would make him go that far.

_''And they said hard work pays.''_

Meanwhile, Hotaru smirked and mumbled.

_''Stupid Hyuuga.''_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Right now, Mikan kept on running there and then. She's catching her breath and running out of patience.

_''Argh! Where did I put it?!''  
''Looking for something?''_

Mikan then didn't notice that her best friend entered her room. She sighed and nodded.

_''I lost my apple.''  
''Hm. Do you want me to help you?''  
''You will ?''  
''Yeah. In one condition.''  
''Huh? But I have no money.''  
''Baka, that's not it.''  
''Then what?''  
''Meet me later at the park. We're going somewhere.''  
''Where to?''  
''Quit asking. Just come.''  
''A-Alright.''_

Hotaru pretended to help Mikan with her lost apple and went back to her room when the clock stroke 12 pm.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''Where's the apple?''  
''Hyuuga, don't be so jerk.''  
''What do you mean?''  
''I brought Mikan with me.''  
''What?''  
''Both of you were so deaf.''  
''Stop the crap...''_

Natsume lift his left hand and lit his fire.

_''...or I'll burn you.''  
''Try hurting me and I'll promise you, you won't see Mikan ever again.''_

_Bull's eye_. As expected from the blackmailer queen. Natsume put down his hand and turned his back at Hotaru, until-

_''Oi! Hotaru!''_

The two looked behind to see a familiar girl running on their way.

_''Nee Hotaru, have you found it? Ah! Natsume, what are you doing here?''_

Natsume once again turned his back from both girls.

_''Oi Natsume no baka! When did you learn to turn your back at me?''_

_''Will you two stop that?!''_

Hotaru shouted.

_''If you wanna see the apple, then just be quiet.''_

Mikan faced Hotaru with a confused face.

_''What does Natsume has to do with this?''  
''He said he wants to help.''  
''I did not.''_

Hotaru threw a deadly glare towards Natsume, as if Natsume was affected at all.

_''Listen both of you. Whoever finds the apple, just take it at the park.''_

Natsume smirked.

_''If ever I was the one who found the apple, then it's all mine.''  
''Na-Nani?!''  
''Mikan, accept his challenge.''_

_''De-Demo Hotaru-''  
''No buts!''  
''A-Alright.''_

Hotaru pointed at east and faced Natsume.

_''Hyuuga, yo go there. I will go by south, and Mikan, you find the apple there.''_

Hotaru pointed at the west of the forest leaving Mikan's jaw dropped.

_''Ho-Hotaru! Why am I the only one to go that far?''  
''It's your apple anyway. No more complaints. Let's do what we should do. We'll see each other at the park later.''_

Alright, Natsume walked lazily while Mikan ran. Hotaru stayed for a couple of minutes until Mikan is gone.

_''Hyuuga.''_

Hotaru called Natsume who stopped from walking.

_''What?''  
''Here.''_

Hotaru threw the apple to Natsume and walked away.

_''You easily gets jealous of everyone and everything. Just don't hurt Mikan, or I'll kill you.''_

Hotaru totally disappeared from the forest as Natsume just watched her retreating figure. He looked at the apple and smirked.

_''Baka. I would have not wasted my time just to steal this and get Mikan's attention if I don't love her.''_

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''Hah! Ho-ta-ru!!!''_

Hotaru and Natsume both looked at the direction where a familiar voice came from.

_''Ho-Hotaru. I can't find it!''_

Mikan hugged Hotaru crying childishly.

_''Natsume found your apple.''  
''Natsume did?''  
''Uh. So stop crying, baka.''_

Mikan faced Natsume and wiped her tears. She smiled and walked towards her boyfriend.

_''Natsume ariga-''  
''Who told you that I'll give this to you?''  
''Na-Nani?!''  
''I thought I told you that if I ever found the apple, it's all mine.''  
''I-I-Iie!!!''_

-_-_-_-_-_-

**KNOCK**  
_''Wait a minute.''_  
KNOCK

_''Coming.''  
_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

_''Alright, I'm almost there!''_

Mikan opened the door revealing-

_''N-Natsume!''_

Natsume entered Mikan's room without a second thought and sat on her bed.

_''What are you doing here?''  
''Am I not welcome?''  
''B-Baka Natsume!''  
''Then.''  
''Huh?''  
''Why do you need this so bad?''_

Mikan was shocked as Natsume showed her the apple.

_''N-Natsume, why do you still have that apple? I thought you have eaten it by now.''  
''Baka.''_

Natsume stood up and patted Mikan's head.

_''I just don't want this apple to steal your attention away from me.''  
''Eh?''  
''So, why do you want this apple so-''_

Natsume's words were cut off when he heard Mikan laughing like crazy.

_''Ahaha! Natsume no baka!''  
''Oi polka, what are you laughing at?''  
''Ahaha! Y-You...ahaha...were jea-...ahaha...jealous?''  
''Isn't it obvious?''  
''Ahaha! I-Iie... it's just that, I found something very interesting about that apple.''  
''What is it?''  
''Narumi-sensei gave that apple to me. He said that if I eat it, then you'll see that I'm seductive-ah!''_

Mikan was caught. So, the purpose of that apple was not that she found her new love, but to seduce Natsume? Mikan blushed and Natsume nearly laughed. He went that far, and that apple was just to seduce him? He felt light somehow now.

_''So, you want to seduce me then?''_

Natsume walked towards Mikan while she's stepping backwards-with a terrified face. Natsume grinned and smirked seductively.

_''I-Iie. I just-''_

_**THUD.**_

Mikan fell on the bed. Natsume's grin grew wide. He threw the apple on the bed and turned his back at Mikan and spoke.

_''You don't have to eat it, you already look seductive in my eyes.''_

Mikan sat on her bed and sighed while she bowed her head. She picked up the apple and smiled, and put it above her drawer. Finally, Natsume's going to go out now (that's what she thinks though!) until-

_**CLICK.**_

_  
_Mikan looked from where the sound came from and was shocked when she saw Natsume locked her door. Natsume smirked and jumped on the bed hugging Mikan tight that she nearly died.

_''And who told you that I'll just let this time pass? You made me went that far.''_

Natsume pinned Mikan making him on top.

_''Na-Natsume-''  
''Let's just say, by this time, I would be glad if a BABY would get your attention from me.''  
''N-N-Natsume no baka!!!''_

And by this time, an apple could be a prize right?

**OWARI.**

-----

A/N: hah. It's finished at last! So, how was it? Being a reader has the authority to review a story -winks-, so did you get my point? Ahaha, I'm just joking! Well then, I need at least 3 reviews so I'll make the second chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading this! -bows- Ja ne! Please review! Domo!

-kyohei11sunako-


	2. Box

A/N: Yo minna-san! It's been... -counts- yeah, six days since I started the first chapter of my fanfic ''The Alphabet Love''. Well, I have said that I only needed 3 reviews but the number was doubled! Hehe, thanks to those who reviewed the first chap. I even got added to the reviewers' favorite author, so what could I say? I'm so touched. Honestly. I really (to the 10th power) appreciated it. As a pay of gratitude, I'll be writing more of your favorite pairings and please expect Natsume to be more perverted at the upcoming chapters cause I think he's a bit pervert (as evident in the anime series) right? Anyway, if you have any questions about my fanfics, feel free to ask me. If you have suggestions, please tell me. I would be glad if you send me some feedbacks and comments, and before I forgot, the chapters have different stories, meaning, if in chapter one, Mikan and Natsume was already a couple, then it's different in the next chapter. You got what I'm trying to tell you right? So, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I would not write any fanfics if I own this.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Chapter 2-The Love Alphabet: Box  
By: kyohei11sunako**

_''So what is it that you're thinking?''_

A guy with dark black hair and crimson colored eyes faced his wife.. Hyuuga Natsume, at the age of 25 started to stop doing missions. Fortunately, that evil Persona died some years later after they have graduated in Alice Academy, and as of now, he leads a group of-well, an organization company, and so for today, he really have to deal with something.

_'' Nan de mo nai yo.''_

_''Tell me.''  
''Baka, stop being so childish and I'm not thinking anything.''  
''Really?''  
''Uh.''  
''Then, I'll just take a shower.''  
''Mm. I'll prepare the dinner. Make it faster honey.''_

Mikan leaned on Natsume's ear and smiled. Natsume winked at her and smirked.

_''Sure.''_

_**-thirty minutes later-**_

_**  
**_ _''Honey, honey?''_

Natsume walked out of the bathroom with a towel covering his lower body. He searched for the kitchen and found only two plates and the cooked food. Natsume went upstairs and opened the door of their room when,

_''Yeah, of course, it certainly is!''_

Natsume saw his wife, Mikan, holding the phone. It seems that she's talking with another person on the other line. It's not that the telephone he only saw but a BOX. Yeah, a box. He closed the door a little and decided to eavesdrop for a while. Natsume clearly heard the conversation which drove him crazy. He really doesn't understand what Mikan is trying to say.

_''The box? Oh, it's alright. I have collected all I needed, but I still want to buy some more.''_

Then a pregnant silence. Natsume listened for more when a certain sentence caught his attention.

_''Of course! IT'S FOR HIM AND NOT FOR NATSUME! Why would I give these things to him?''_

Alright. Natsume clearly heard that. That box contains SOMETHING, and unfortunately, it's not for him. Yeah, who's this unfortunate guy who has a strong will to face his brutal death? Did that guy make himself ready to get burned? Doesn't he know that Natsume's belonging were OVER protected? Well, sort of that Natsume's other side was trying to show again. This time, he needs to talk with his best friend to ask for some help. He was surprised when Mikan stopped speaking and saw that she turned off the phone, and the box-was gone already.

_''Where's the box?''_

Natsume whispered silently when he saw Mikan stood up on the bed. He entered the room acting as if nothing happened.

_''Oh honey. I'm hungry, do you wanna eat?''  
''Later.''_

Natsume answered cold while picking his clothes from their drawer. Mikan looked at him with a confused face.

_''Honey, is something wrong?''  
''Nothing.''  
''Hm. Alright. Then I'll-''  
''Mikan, are you hiding something from me?''  
''Huh? Hiding? What would I hide?''  
''Ah, nothing. Forget it.''  
''You're weird. Alright. When you finished wearing clothes, just go down and-''_

Mikan was cut off when Natsume pushed her gently on the bed. He laid down on top of her and leaned his mouth near her ears. Mikan blushed and was about to push Natsume when he spoke.

_''Don't you love me anymore?''  
''H-Huh? H-Honey, what are you talking about? Soshite, will you please stand? I'm not used in this position.''  
''No, I need to clarify something, and did you just say you're not used in this position? How about when we did our honeymoon? Didn't we stay for this position? The only difference is that we were both naked back then, or do you want me to put off your clothes for you?''  
''B-Baka Natsume!''_

Natsume kissed Mikan on her lips and she totally gave in. Natsume broke the kiss and looked straight at Mikan's eyes.

_''So are you hiding something from me?''_

Mikan pinched both Natsume's cheeks and smiled.

''Why would I hide something from you? Besides, if ever I have something in my mind, you'll be the first to know.''

_''Really?''  
''Uh.''_

Natsume once again kissed her on her lips, and down to her neck albeit the situation that Natsume's still on his towel covering only his lower body. He stood up and held Mikan's hand. Mikan smiled and whispered,

_''Later.''_

Natsume smirked.

_''Sure.''_

Mikan walked out of the room and prepared the food. Natsume still has that smirk on his face and uttered,

_''I'll make you tell me what you're hiding.''_

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''What? Cheating?!''  
''Uh.''  
''Natsume, that's impossible.''_

A blonde haired guy, also known as Natsume's bestfriend frantically smiled as he rocked his 1 year old daughter in his arms.

_''I don't think Mikan could do something like that.''  
''But I heard her talking with someone.''  
''Then, what did she say?''  
''I saw her carrying a bow and she said that the contents of the box were not for me.''  
''R-Really? Maybe it's confidential.''  
''Is it still confidential when she said that the box is for another guy?''  
''Another guy?''  
''Uh.''  
''Demo, it's still not clarified right? I mean, we don't have any evidence.''  
''That's why I need your help.''  
''Oh, alright. But, what should I do?''  
''I'll tell you tomorrow.''  
''Okay then.''  
''Thanks. Send my regards to Imai.''  
''Sure. But she's a Nogi now.''_

Ruka and Natsume chuckled.

_''Yeah.''_

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''Cheating?''  
''Y-Yeah, that was what Natsume said.''_

_''That's impossible.''  
''That was exactly what I told him.''  
''There's no way that that idiot would cheat. Hyuuga was the only one she loves.''  
''Yeah. I believe that but he said he saw mikan carrying a box and he heard her said that the contents of that box was not for him.''  
''Box?''  
''Uh. So I decided to help him uncover his so called Mikan's secret.''_

The girl with dark blue hair smirked.

_''Alright, good luck. I'm also going out tomorrow.''  
''Where to?''  
''Some business talks.''  
''Hah? But who's gonna take care of Haru-chan?''  
''I'll bring her with me.''  
''Oh? Alright. I guess that can't be helped.''  
''Sort of.''_

Ruka smiled and laid on Hotaru's lap.

-_-_-_-_-_-

A soft screech of the door was heard in Natsume and Mikan's room, when Mikan noticed her husband entered their room. Mikan jumped off of the bed and hugged Natsume from behind when he closed the door.

_''Welcome home honey.''  
''Uh.''  
''Where did you go?''  
''I had some business talk with Ruka.''  
''Hm. Then, let's go eat.''  
''You still haven't eaten yet?"_

Natsume pinched Mikan's left cheek.

_"I want to eat with you."_

_"You should have eaten first."_

_"Nah."_

Mikan removed Natsume's necktie and smiled.

_"But I wanna eat with you."_

_"Alright."_

The two went straight to the kitchen and ate their dinner, some kind of husband-wife bonding.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_"Honey, are you going out tomorrow?"_

Natsume asked as he went off to bed. Mikan looked up and put her index finger on her chin.

_"Well, I am going to do something."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Mm. How about you?"_

_"I need to talk with Ruka.''  
''Ah, then go home early 'kay?''  
''Uh.''_

Natsume hugged Mikan and smiled, while Mikan kissed him on his lips. He laid down (once again) on top of her and returned her kiss. He kissed her on the neck and whispered.

_''Mikan, don't ever leave me. I'll die.''  
''I promise, I won't.''_

(A/N: please stand by for this scene is for adults only -lolz-.)

_**AN HOUR LATER.**_

Natsume woke up and stood up of the bed when he noticed that Mikan was not on his side. He walked outside the room when he heard her talking. He saw her holding the phone once again and talking with someone. Natsume took his phone and recorded it for evidence.

_''Oh, it's you. Yeah. Tomorrow? Well, I don't have anything to do tomorrow, and he'll go out with his best friend. Alright. I'll meet you after he went out. Well, come to think of it, he's starting to suspect me. No, of course not! Why would I tell him? Not now. Alright. Bye.''_

Natsume was shocked. Is Mikan, his wife really having an affair? Hell no. Over his dead body. No one could steal his Mikan away from hhm. She's his life. He turned off the recorder and walked back to their bed when he saw Mikan went back to doze off. He pretended to sleep and when he noticed that Mikan is now sleeping, he sighed.

_''And you said you won't leave me.''_

_''I have proved it.''  
''What?''  
''Here.''_

Natsume handed Ruka the recorded and played it.

_''I don't think Mikan could do this.''  
''Uh. Me too. But that's the proof.''  
''Then, what are you going to do now?''_

Natsume sighed and looked at nowhere.

_''What else? I'm going to confront her and kill that guy.''  
''Natsume, relax. Just talk to her. Don't you trust Mikan?''  
''Of course I do. I'll just ask her. That's all.''  
''Alright. I hope you solve this matter as soon as possible.''  
''Yeah.''_

After some personal and business talk with Ruka, Natsume decided to go home, when he spotted a familiar girl talking to a guy.

_''Mikan?''_

Natsume immediately walked towards the direction of his wife and the LUCKY GUY. He punched the guy and held Mikan's wrist.

_''So, you're the one who's having an affair with my wife?''  
''N-Natsume! What affair are you talking about? He's-''_

Natsume dragged Mikan inside their car. When they got home, he confronted her.

_''Mikan, I'll ask you for the last time. Don't you love me anymore?''  
''N-Natsume... what are you saying? Of course I love you!''  
''Then who's that guy?''  
''Oh, he?''_

Mikan chuckled which caused Natsume to stop..

_''What's funny?''  
''Gomen. Don't you remember? He's Koko!''  
''Koko?''  
''Yeah, the mind reader.''  
''He's Koko?''  
''Uhum.''  
''Then, who was the guy who's having an affair with you?''  
''A-Affair?! Baka Natsume! Do you think I can do that to you?!''  
''I have some proof.''_

Natsume showed her his recorder and played what he had recorded when he heard Mikan's conversation with someone last night. Mikan was shocked and started to laugh.

_''Oh that? I was talking to Hotaru back then!''  
''What?''_

_**---FLASHBACK---**_

_**  
**_Mikan woke up when she heard her phone ringing. She removed Natsume's arms around her waist and covered herself with a towel. She stood up and went outside the room so Natsume won't wake up. She looked at her phone and saw Hotaru's name.

_''Hello Mikan.''_

_''Oh, it's you._

_''Are you with Natsume now?''_

_"Yeah."  
''Alright. Ah, by the way, are you free tomorrow?''_

_"Tomorrow?"_

_''Yeah. Are you going out with Natsume tomorrow?''_

_"Well, I don't have anything to do tomorrow, and he'll go out with his best friend."  
''With Ruka? Okay I understand. Then let's meet tomorrow.''_

_"Alright. I'll meet you after he went out."  
''Okay. Anyway, is he reacting differently now?''_

_"Well, come to think of it, he's starting to suspect me."  
''You haven't told anyone yet including your husband about it, have you?''_

_"No, of course not! Why would I tell him? Not now."  
''Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow.''_

_"Alright, bye."  
''Bye.''_

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''Then, what are you and Imai talking about?''  
''Oh well that's-''  
''And what did you talk about last night?''  
''Last night?''  
''Yeah. You were also carrying a box.''  
''Ah, actually...''_

_**---FLASHBACK---**_

Mikan was cleaning their room after she had prepared the food and took the box from her drawer containing-small clothes for a baby when her phone rang.

_''Mikan, so it's a boy?''_

_''Yeah, of course, it certainly is!''_

_''How's the box? Have you put a full stuff in it?''_

_''The box? Oh, it's alright. I have collected all I needed, but I still want to buy some more.''  
''Okay. So it's for the baby boy and not for your husband right?''_

_''Of course! __IT'S FOR HIM AND NOT FOR NATSUME__! Why would I give these things to him?''  
''Alright. Then say hello to Natsume for me.''_

_"Alright, bye."_

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''M-Mikan, you're...''  
''Uh. I went last month at Koko's clinic, and he said that I'm one month pregnant.''  
''R-Really?''  
''Yeah. That's what I meant when I won't tell you sooner. I'm sorry honey if that gave you other means. But, I really won't do that to you, and I can't. I love you. Hotaru and I were talking about buying other baby stuffs last night and so we met earlier. She told me that you thought that I was cheating. She told me that you and Ruka were talking about me yesterday and you thought that I was cheating. She told me that you told Ruka about the box. So I decided to tell you that you're going to be a father but your anger overcame you.''  
''I'm sorry if I screw things up.''  
''Nah. Anyway, now that you know that we're having a baby, will you please go with me tomorrow? I want to buy some other things for our son.''  
''Sure.''_

Natsume hugged Mikan and rest his chin on her shoulder. He pressed his lips against her. Then when morning came, Natsume and Mikan went straight to Koko's clinic and apologized for what had happened. Hotaru explained the matter to Natsume and Ruka. So, as for now, Natsume doesn't bother much about that box which belongs to the 3rd member of Hyuuga family.

-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Kyaaaaaaaa!!! It was finally finished! –cries-. Anyway, I would like to thank the following:

-simplytired23-: Yeah, he's a bit ooc… but I'm trying my best to make him his own character.

-moonlightnin-: It's… box… hehe…

-mikanxnatsume: there you go… the second chap…

-yanani: Natsume's a bit pervert in tha anime right? Hehe..

-mangakyuubi09: Yah! Pinay na pinay 'to… hehe. Proud to be in the Philippines… anyway, salamat sa'yo… mabuhay ang mga Pilipino..hehehe…

..hey minna, I'm sorry for the delayed updating. Anyway, just to settle it all, I have prepared another drabble, yeah… the letter C. so. Enjoy! Please read and review.

-_**kyohei11sunako**_-


	3. Clouds

A/N: Kyaaa! Hello there minna-san, here I go again! Anyway, I promised that I would update the second chapter last monday but the Microsoft Word I used doesn't work out and so for the 'make-it-up-to-all-of-you' thing, I'll also update the third chapter which is the Drabble C, and I wanna thank those who still supports me even though my fic was updated just by now. Alright, special thanks to ms. Hazuki Saiuno for her smooth words (that gives me the courage to write! Ahaha!) and please check out her stories, and she's a good writer. Hehe, so, everyone, go on with the story. I'm giving you the authority to read and review. Well, I'm off to take a rest for a while, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : zZz...  
-Mikan: Sshh. She went all through troubles to write this fic as evident that she was exhausted, and so, she doesn't own me, neither Natsume or the Gakuen Alice gang. She owns the story.  
-drools-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**The Love Alphabet: Clouds**

**By: kyohei11sunako**

Dark clouds covered the previous view of the clear sky. However, this is just the same day as the ordinary day for the students in Gakuen Alice and a certain black haired guy approached the window me his room and grabbed his manga from his table. Of course, this was a real BAD day. Yeah, thanks. First of all, his day was being spoiled by the loud pigtail haired girl also known as the goddess of victory, and most importantly, the _KURO NEKO'S POSSESSION, BELONGING AND GIRL_. Yeah, right. Ah, include also that adjective, the _CHEERFUL AND OPTIMISTIC_ side of her. Alright, the ruining of his day started when their so-called 'gay teacher' announced that they are having a school festival. And as innocent as excited Mikan was, she turned down all of his invitations to go out or even stay with him. _HECK._ Festivals sure were a pain to ass. So it's between him and that useless festival right? Anyway, back to the problem at hand, he thinks of a way to stop Mikan from joining the festival. The whole week, Mikan should be _HIS _and he planned to spend it with her-_ALONE_. Albeit the matter that Mikan had readily agreed when they asked her if she would join, Natsume has lots of choices of how to stop the non sense event and let Mikan be with him, just the two of them. But that's unforgivable. Yeah. Un-for-gi-va-ble. He knew that Mikan would just whine and cry if ever the festival would stop. He really can't resist his girlfriend, can he? Alright, back to the problematic matter. There are some ways on how to ruin back that event. Just you wait. Okay, number two. This day was the most perfect chance ever to ask her. Yeah. Wedding bells, right? But, thanks to the clouds. That ruined everything. He constantly expected that there would be a teary-eyed scene when he brings out the ring and asking Mikan that sort of a stuff. Then she would cry and say a soft 'yes!' while hugging and kissing him. In an instant-to be exact at 3,2,1. Boom. It all faded away. Dreams sure sometimes could be a bit annoying eh? Natsume didn't care much about that thing. He could ask her anytime he wants, actually, though the answer would be the same. He had no time for this petty matter at hand and decided to keep that stupid brain shut up. What matters the most to him was that he still doesn't see Mikan from these past 3 hours, and it bothers him. And guess what, that's the 3rd problem of his. Mikan's disappearance. Natsume swore that he'd kill someone if ever anybody had the guts to steal HIS GIRL. Possessive, eh? What more if they became a couple, I mean a married couple? Okay, putting that aside, let's go back to the 3rd problem of the flame caster, so, where could she be at this time? Alright. Let's take it one by one.  
_**FIRST DESTINATION**_: The BFF or the bestfriend of her. None other than Imai Hotaru. See also the dictionary of Nogi Ruka's life and you'd find-_MY GIRLFRIEND_. Let's go straight to the point. One knock and the ice princess knew who it was. All she saw was the cold face of kuro neko and his threatening voice. Yeah. Natsume earned one glare getting an answer 'she's not here and so on'. He turned his back at the girl and wondered why his best friend loves her. But that was not his problem actually. So, better put that aside.  
_**SECOND DESTINATION**_: The animal boy known as his best friend. Okay, Mikan might be with him because of some advice, perhaps? Anyway, he went straight at the guy's room, and saw him sleeping, looking tired. It's _FISHY_ and he can't help but smirk_. IMAI COULD BE THIS AGGRESSIVE_. And he's sure that if ever the ice princess caught what he was thinking or _IMAGINING_ (truth to be told), he would obviously gain a slap and a not-so-deadly glare from his girlfriend's best friend (You know what I was thinking right?). Alright, two down.  
_**THIRD DESTINATION**_: The 4 eyed guy. Yeah. Who would think that he would really approach that guy just to ask him if he knows his girlfriend's where abouts. Okay. The class representative smiled frantically when the most dangerous in campus approached him, and lucky Natsume, he got an 'I don't know I'm sorry' response. Not that he was so lucky about the blonde guy had answered. Just the immediate response. _TIME IS GOLD_ especially when you're looking for someone special. Three were useless.  
_**FOURTH DESTINATION**_: The shadow manipulator. Oh the gorgeous shadow magic holder who even got the guts to make fun of Natsume back at that time-the rpg game. Really. Even so, he's like an older brother for Mikan and so he treats him like that, but not that close actually. However, he was also fond of him now and still threatens him whenever he flirts with Mikan though he had Misaki. While Natsume walks on the way to their dorm, he (Tsubasa) immediately saw him and waved at him like a child. Natsume didn't bother to notice that wave and asked him directly where Mikan went. The shadow guy smiled and though Natsume didn't see it, he still told him where he last saw Mikan. Yeah, the guy with the star under his left eye pointed outside and grinned, earning a glare from the flame caster. Useless. Natsume went away and walked back to his room. He sat once again on his sofa and remembered Mikan's room. Yeah. Maybe, she's in her room. Nope. He remembered she locked her room and her key was on him. _WHAT AN UNLUCKY DAY._

_  
_-_-_-_-_-_-

**  
**Natsume patiently waited at the Sakura tree-THEIR FAVORITE TREE. He brought an umbrella with him due to the threatening falling of the rain. It was still cloudy-the dark ones, and he started to worry for Mikan. It's going to rain and she still hasn't gone back. Maybe, a little. It has been a half an hour and it started to rain when he spotted a blurred figure and waited for the unknown person to come over him.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''Where have you been all this time?''  
''I went to central town.''  
''Alone?''  
''Yeah. Alone.''_

Natsume jerked up when he saw Mikan carrying something.

_''What's that?''  
''Where?''  
''The one you're holding.''  
''Oh it's a gift for you.''  
''A gift? What for?''_

Mikan's eyes twitched when Natsume seemed not to remember_ IT_ at all.

_''Baka... Baka Natsume!!!''  
''Wait, what now?''  
''Y-You're stupid! It's our anniversary today!''_

_BULL'S EYE._ And there's nothing much more. This day's a real bad day.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''I told you I was sorry. Now get here in the umbrella and you're soaking wet."_

_"I don't want to! You stupid, forgetful jerk!"_

_"Then why didn't you just tell me instead so we had celebrated it together? Besides, you would be busy this week and I would not have enough time to be with you."_

_''Okay, forget that festival and it was cancelled.''  
''R-Really?''  
''Yeah! Due to the rain, what else?''_

Natsume threw the umbrella and hugged Mikan.

_''Alright. Since you're now mad at me and we're both soaking wet, I'll take this opportunity.''_

Mikan was surprised when Natsume kneeled down in front of her, and brought out a box.

_''I'm sorry if I ruined this day for us. I didn't buy anything for you, but I guess this was a perfect gift I can give you...''_

Natsume opened the velvet box and looked at Mikan.

_''...Mikan, will you marry me?''_

It took for about 3 seconds before the last three words registered in her mind. She smirked and crossed her arms above her chest.

_''Why do you still ask me...''  
''Huh?''  
''...if you already know the answer?''_

Mikan kneeled down and hugged him.

_''Of course I do. Who was stupid enough to turn down their loved one's proposal?''  
''Yeah.''  
''So, if ever you, Hyuuga Natsume forget that you're mine, I'll swear that you'll run for your life.''  
''I understand, Hyuuga-Mikan-chan.''_

And Natsume leaned down for a kiss when Mikan broke it.

_''What's wrong?''  
''Nothing. It's really romantic. I always dreamt of someone proposing to me in the middle of the rain. This was the best gift ever!''  
''Do you like rain?''  
''No, that's not it. The clouds are cute, and I love it. Maybe it was the perfect time for me to get married so the clouds appeared. Honestly, I won't marry you if there are no clouds today.''  
''Is that so?''  
''Yeah, but I would wait for the clouds to appear and for you to propose. I really love clouds.''_

And maybe, the clouds were not as bad as the day. And it was indeed a good day. Natsume can't help but utter,

_''I love clouds.''_

-OWARI-

-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: -pop- Oh, there you are! Haha. Finished reading? Oh well, thank you for visiting this story, but you still have one more thing to do. It starts with letter R. Yeah, it's up to you. Hehe, anyway, I planned to post this fic together with drabble B (which was uploaded yesterday) and unfortunately, I had an unexpected work-in house, so I'll just update it today. And if you're asking why Natsume proposed to Mikan when they are still in the academy, they are now in their last year of school, and they are 19 in this fic. Ah, before I forgot, special thanks to the following:

-marvic31: Thanks!

-baritude no kokoro: Hehe... yeah, thanks…BTW, I purposely write and mean that as sexual position, because Natsume's a pervert… hehe… anyway, I'll consult you 'bout that matter.

-galoverr: Malolos, kaw po? I love goin' bulilit but this idea of writing 26 drabbles just popped out in my head… hehe…

-glys: Here's the 3rd chap… enjoy!

And thanks to all of you!

-kyohei11sunako


	4. Door

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm back, once again, haha! Alright, Drabble D was finally finished. Honestly, that gave me a hard time thinking some things which start with 'd'. Anyway, this fic just popped out in my head and I first though of writing story involving a dictionary. Whew, really hard. But yeah, I wanna thank God and I was able to finish it in a day. The ending was not just exactly as it was planned and I was thinking of Natsume having his own company, but then, the sending-to-other-country thing won't make sense, since Natsume doesn't want Mikan to go away right? I mean, if I do that, there won't be any problem in this fic, and it would be non sense. Okay, enough with advertisements, here you go.

**DISCLAIMER**: a big NO NO! This isn't mine! Only Natsuko is mine… hehe.

-_-_-_-_-**  
The Love Alphabet: Door  
By: kyohei11sunako**

I've always been thinking of that day. The day when she'll come back. It's 1st day of May, the day which reminds me of her, going away. The exact same day when I told myself to stop thinking about her. Yet, I always end up looking at the door, waiting for her, and that kinda pisses me off. It's like that, you planted something on the ground and there's nothing that comes out. _Just wasting time_, and I hate myself for doing that. The situation back then was very convoluted and complicated. I'm used to deal with those kinds of things and yet, here I am, facing the dark once again. I remember the day when she caught my attention. She even suffered and nearly died because of that stupid organization. That girl with lovely brown eyes and chocolate hair still managed to ask my condition, albeit the fact that she's in more dangerous state than I am. And I cursed that organization for hurting her. I remember the day when I'm falling for her and even got jealous of my own best friend. Yes, my own. I actually don't want her to come near me, coz I will just be a burden to my best friend and to her. But that really makes me wonder, why in the world did my heart beat fast when she asked me to be his last dance? They look at me as a genius one, but I know that I'm stupid-stupid enough not to notice that I'm starting to fall for her. And there was this time that I finally found the courage to tell her how I feel. I know that it's kinda bothersome and stupid, but I was rewarded for my great work. She returned my feelings anyway, and that was the happiest thing that happened to me, as of that day. It also happened that my best friend turned his attention at the best friend of _my girl_. And before I realize it, days passed by easily and it was our graduation. Yeah, I didn't expect that that event would be happy, especially when I'm with my friends who support me back then, the teachers whom I called stupid, and that girl, the only girl who shook my world and the only one whom I fell in love with. That happy day ended up with tears and sad aura along everyone, and we parted on different ways, with our own way to start new life. I also remember the time when she and I decided to live together not as a married couple (though I believe that it would happen anyway). Yeah, and one time when I got drank due to a party with her. I didn't expect _that_ day to come. We both went home laughing and singing like crazy, and when we got home, she locked the doors and the windows and jumped off to bed. That was when I stared at her face, and her eyes, those were lovely. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers up to my nape and I snaked my arms around her waist. I admit it, we even kissed a couple of times, but this time is different. There's something that electrifies my body, and sending shivers down my spine. We both lay down to our bed, she removed my tie from my neck and took care of my clothes. I even gave her my-yes, that's it. And so, I hugged and kissed her unendingly, like there's no tomorrow. We're both exhausted, catching our breaths and full of sweat. That was the first time I've done that and of course, I want to do that with her-only with her. I woke up the next morning lying flat on our bed, her head was on my arms and my arms around her waist with our blanket covering our nudity. That was the happiest day for me, exclude that thing when she returned me her feelings. That was good enough for me. But as they say, there's always rain and I didn't even know that that would come sooner. Yeah. The company we're both into sent her to another country. It's hard for me to accept that of course and that caused my heart to tear into pieces. They promised that she won't really take long at that matter. I felt very much relieved. Waiting would also be meaningful. I didn't ask her to marry me, cause I know that she would come back as soon as possible. She went away exactly at the 1st day of May, the day when I started waiting for her. One year. Two years. Three-no, five years. Five years have passed and still, the shadow of the girl whom I love is still not showing up, even a phone call or a letter was useless. I love her and I'm willing to wait. The door that I always take a look at was never opened by the person I expected to come home. That door I hated the most. I tried to give up until one unexpected day came.

-----

**KNOCK.**

_''I'm coming.''_

A twenty five year old guy with dark black hair and crimson orbs opened the door when someone knocked. Okay, he's thinking of her, yes, the girl-Sakura Mikan, the only girl who make love with him, who make him cry, laugh and live life. Natsume smiled. There's no way that that would happen. He even thought of her marrying another man. _How foolish_. Natsume opened the door only to find out-

_''Hey, ojii-san, mm, I don't know the way to this address, would you mind telling me the way?''_

A child of about 4 years old wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of stripe-colored black and white sleeve-like covering his arms paired with black jeans showed Natsume a small piece of paper and read what was written- _Bingo_. His address is the same as what was written on the paper. He looked at the child with a confused face. The child smiled and-snap. This kid resembles someone.

_''So mister, where is that address? You know, I need to get there as soon as possible cause my mom said that my dad waits for us and she misses him a lot.''  
''Excuse me kid, this house is the address you've shown me, but I think you're mistaken. I am living here for five years. Is your address really correct?''  
''Yes, my mom gave me that.''  
''Alright, I'll just-''_

''My bad, my bad.''

Natsume trembled at the familiar voice of that intruding person. That voice, that lovely voice. His eyes even widened when that intruder showed _herself._

_''Y-You...''  
''My bad, hora Nat-chan, didn't I tell you to greet your dad when you saw him?''  
''Mi-Mikan...''  
''I'm sorry if this kid caused some misunderstanding. Anyway isn't he welcome here?''_

Mikan smiled and Natsume ran off and hugged her tight.

_''Mikan, why didn't you call me, or write? I really missed you, why didn't you just-''_

Mikan giggled and placed her fingers on Natsume's lips.

_''I'll explain to you later.''  
''Then, this kid-''  
''Nat-chan.''  
''Hai, okaa-chan. Konnichiwa, otou-chan.''  
''Otou-san?''  
''Natsume, that time at the party, well...''_

Mikan blushed.

_''...didn't we make... mmm...''_

Natsume chuckled,

_''Yeah. We made him.''_

Natsume kneeled down and patted the child's head and then realized he has the same crimson eyes as his and the chocolate colored hair of Mikan.

_''What's my son's name?''  
''Hyuuga Natsuko desu!''  
''Nat-chan.''_

Natsume hugged his son and smiled.

_''You're good at acting.''  
''Huh? Am I, daddy?''  
''Uhum.''_

Natsume laughed and stood up, carrying Natsuko. At that time, Natsume has convoluted emotions-happy, surprised, relieved and proud. Happy to be finally reunited with Mikan again. Surprised to see that that night with her back then resulted at a kid. Relieved that she has finally back at him-only to him and proud with their own child. Hours of chatting passed which the three of them seemed not to notice.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''...and they live happily ever after. The end.''_

Mikan almost whispered those last 8 words when she noticed that their son was now sleeping. Natsume smirked and looked at Mikan.

_''Why?''_

Mikan asked eyeing Natsume.

_''Hm. I didn't even think that you would actually teach our son about fairy tales. This is just like you.''  
''Of course. I'm his mother anyway.''_

Natsume smiled and looked at the child sleeping between them.

_''I didn't expect that this time would come.''  
''Why?''  
''I thought you forgot me.''  
''Why should I?''  
''I... I don't know. It's been 5 years, and they said you'll be back after a year.''  
''Yeah. I also thought I would be back after a year. But, that company sure was a pain. They were threatening me back then so I can't say no. Later on, I found out that I'm carrying your child. I even used it as an excuse. But they were just... plain evils.''_

Natsume saw Mikan's eyes, full of hurt and regret.

_''What? So all those years, you and our son were suffering?''  
''I can still accept he they want me, but not our child. Not him''_

Natsume clenched his fist now raging in fire.

_''I won't let you give yourself to them. I'll kill them first before they hurt you two.''  
''No, please don't! Natsume, I don't want you to involve with this. They are now in jail. Please.''_

Natsume calmed down and touched Mikan's face.

_''Did they hurt you?''  
''No.''  
''Alright. Thank goodness. And, you know, I thought you married another man there.''  
''Why would I do that? You're the only man I ever loved, and besides, what do you think_ _Natsuko will say if I won't marry his dad?''  
''So, Natsuko knew me.''  
''Of course. I actually told him about you when he was still 2. To be honest, he was the reason why the company's higher ups were put to jail.''  
''Really? What... what did he do?''  
''Well, thanks to Natsuko's alice which he inherited from __**his father**__. He nearly killed those guys.''_

Mikan grinned, emphasizing the words 'his father'. Natsume smirked and tapped their son on the leg.

_''Heh. Like father like son, obviously.''  
''Uhum.''  
''Anyway, why didn't you call me so I'd be able to fetch you?''  
''Nah. Nat-chan insisted not to call to surprise you, and he keeps bugging me to see you.''  
''Yeah. That's my child. Anyway, since we've got Natsuko now, I don't think he'd be happy if his parents were still not married.''  
''Uhum. So, Hyuuga Natsume, what now?''  
''What else? Do the arrangements and make invitations, of course.''  
''Sure.''_

Mikan chuckled and hugged Natsume. And the rest happened that night is up to you.''

-_-_-_-_-_-

I really waited for her and she's all that I wanted. Of course, those past 5 years made me sick and tired. I hate that door, knowing that the most important person for me still hasn't opened that. And yeah, after those tiring days, weeks, months and years which pass, an unexpected twist and turn, and even an unexpected person knocked on that door. I was happy that time, really happy, that finally, that girl I loved since elementary found her way back home, with our child on that door. The door I hated when I was alone, but loved when they finally got home.

-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Yah minna! Haha, how are you? Well, you see, I'm very busy these last few days, so I apologize for the late update –bows- gomen ne… anyway, special thanks to **Ivy rose 04 **4 supporting me, I'm kinda embarrassed… haha, and to** Ms. Hazuki Saiuno (**friend, what do you think??**) **and to the ff:

-saikono-san: Well, I'm not familiar with Filipino movies, coz I prefer Japanese, hehe, anyway, thanks sa support, pagbubutihan ko pa para sa inyo… :D

-dreamwishstarx3: Thanks thanks!!!

-marvic31: thanks! Hehe…

-galoverr: that's kinda far… hehe

-yanani: do they really look like quite cute? Hehe…

**-kyohei11sunako**

-_-_-_-_-_-


	5. Evidences

A/N: Yo! It's been a while, haha, and it's been a week or two since I posted the 4th chapter. Though I desperately tried to post the 5th chap sooner, a hindrance called 'busy' always gets in the way, hehe. By the way, special thanks to Ms. Sai, Ivy rose and Kit2000 for helping me get through this, ahaha. Okay, quit the crap and go on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER**: Whoever tries to own Gakuen Alice except Tachibana-san would be arrested- by me –lolz-.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

**The Alphabet Love: Evidences**

**By: kyohei11sunako**

_**Never accuse someone if you don't have any evidences.**_

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

**THUD. CRASH.**

A pair of violet eyes wandered throughout the room as the owner of those orbs tightened HER grip of-SOMEONE. The-well, victim kept on jolting HIS body when a different smell of handkerchief met his face.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

_''Remember my orders.''  
''H-Hai.''  
''Never ever let him go, or else-''  
''Alright, you don't have to mention it over and over again! I know what I'll do.''_

_''Good. Now leave."_

A blonde haired guy accompanied by another blonde walked out of the room as they sweat dropped under the girl's _orders_. Goodness. If ever there is someone who could stop her from blackmailing others, that was none other than _Hyuuga Natsume_ himself: same cocky attitude, same cold nature and same affection-for _Mikan_. Alright.

_''Nee Ruka-kun, do you think that would be easy?''_

The 2nd blonde with a pair of eyeglasses asked as he bit his lower lip in tense.

_''Huh. Now that you mention it, we're facing two dangerous people. How unlucky. I can't resist __Imai__, but Natsume's my __best friend__.''_

_''Don't put it the other way. Hotaru-chan is your girlfriend.''  
''Yeah, and yet I was being maltreated and blackmailed by her, and she's a bit chaotic sometimes.''_  
_''W-Well, that's just like her.''  
''Uhum. Anyway, we better go and follow her commandments right away, I'm still protecting my dignity.''  
''U-uh.''_

_  
_-_-_-_-_-_-

A certain black haired lad opened his eyes, seeing unfamiliar environment around him. He's lying down in a bed. He tucked his hands and-_crap_. His hands were handcuffed in the bed and his eyes even widened when he noticed that he's not in his own room. _Hyuuga Natsume _was kidnapped once again. He jolted up and-

_''Natsume.''_

Natsume shrugged and saw his best friend sitting on a couch together with their 4 eyed class mate, Iinchou.

_ ''R-Ruka, why am I here? Why were my hands handcuffed? Did you do this?''  
''Y-Yeah. I'm sorry Natsume, demo-''  
''It's good that you're finally awake.''_

A violet-haired girl carrying a small metallic box smirked and walked towards the handcuffed guy.

_''__Imai__.''  
''Hyugga, I have-''  
''So you were the ones who was responsible for all of these.''  
''No wonder you're the smartest kid in gakuen, but I am going to surpass you and your limits anyway.''_

_  
_Iinchou and Ruka sweatdropped at the scene.

_''Let me go __Imai__.''  
''No.''  
''Once I get the hell out of here, I'll burn you.''  
''Then you must try your best breaking off that cuffs Hyuuga...''  
''Damn you!''  
''But I'm telling you, that was just __**fire proof**__ and let me give you a friendly reminder.''  
''What do you want?''  
''Just shut up your stupid mouth and answer all my question_, _then I'll break the handcuffs since I'm the ONLY one who can get off that thing away from you.''  
''Wha-''_

Before Natsume could utter a word, Hotaru snapped and the two blackmailed students (Ruka and Iinchou obviously) followed and brought out a machine. Natsume's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Hotaru. Hotaru smirked.

_ ''Alright, just answer my questions __**honestly**__, besides, this machine I made reacts if the person whom I interrogate lies, do lie or you would no longer have a face to show others.''_

No wonder. Hotaru is threatening him, Hyuuga Natsume himself, the most dangerous student in Gakuen Alice and the jerk boy of words 'go-away-or-I'll-burn-you' was just being threatened- by Imai Hotaru. What a pain. Hyuuga Natsume was not just kidnapped, add the _blackmail_ things as well. Hotaru brought out a remote control-like device and grinned.

_ ''First question: Are you really a pervert?''_

Even Ruka and Iinchou nearly choked of Hotaru's sudden blunt question. Not that Natsume cares anyway, he got an answer for that stupid question.

_ ''Are you stupid? I was sure my whole life that I was not a pervert!''_

The machine's left corner reacted. Red light blinked. Hotaru smirked.

_''So much for a lie Hyuuga. That was just the first question, and you got the nerves to ignore the truth.''  
''Urusai.''_

Hotaru pushed the red button of her remote device and a giant robot came_. Hotaru really loves these kinds of things, no doubt_. The giant robot opened a box which was attached to it and showed Natsume and the others an underwear.

_ ''What about that Imai?''  
''Yeah, what about that Hyuuga? That underwear was Mikan's, and I'm sure about that. I was actually surprised when I saw this in your drawer. You really treasure Mikan's things, am I right?''  
''And you got the guts to enter my room and steal something from me.''  
"Oh, you just spit it out.''_  
_''It's none of your business. I just wonder if you also try to sneak at Ruka's room and still his underwear, perhaps.''_

Natsume smirked. Ruka blushed. Hotaru glared at Natsume ignoring his direct confrontation.

_ ''Next question. Did you get jealous when Tsubasa-senpai went out with Mikan?''  
''No.''_

Once again, the machine's red light blinked.

_''Hyuuga, why don't you just admit that you were embarrassed of __telling the truth__?''_  
_ "I'm stating facts.''_

_''I see. So, even if I brought Tsubasa-senpai's burned clothes here, it won't bother you, right?''_

That was just... blackmailing. Natsume was sure that no one was watching when he set to fire the shadow manipulator's clothes back then when the shadow guy asked Mikan out-to a zoo.

_''You're possessive Hyuuga, just admit it.''  
''This is nonsense. Cut the crap out of me, and stop showing __**evidences**__!''_

Yeah, evidences, which means a proof that one thing is for real. Both Ruka and Iinchou were trembling at Natsume's actions. Hotaru gave them a blank expression. Quite surprised.

_ ''So that's true. Anyway, you are not able to stop me though. Next question. Do you like my __best friend__?''  
''What?!''  
''You heard me, baka.''  
''Listen, I don't like her.''_

This machine is really smart. He gained another red light. Oh well. Hotarusmirked evilly.

_"You still have one more weak point besides playing __musical instrument__, Hyuuga. I do not know that you're not an expert in terms of lying.''_

_  
_Hotaru showed them a ring. Natsume's eyes widened.

_''Then what is-''_

Hotaru's jaw dropped when she saw Natsume smiled. God. Natsume indeed is_ smiling_. What did the evils underground do to the flame caster? Ruka and Iinchou didn't move an inch. The evil, dangerous, rude, cocky, bastard and perverted guy Natsume, _just_ smiled.

''Hyuuga, what the hell are you smiling at?''

Natsume laughed. Okay, this is just enough. Natsume smiled. Then he laughed. He's kinda... possessed.

_ "That ring... give that to me.''_  
_ "No, unless it is for_ _**her**_.''  
_ ''Just give that back.''  
''Iie.''_

Natsume clenched his fist.

_''Not until I finished asking you. We're in the last question anyway.''_

Natsume calmed down and closed his eyes..

_ ''Tell me your question.''_

_''For the sake of the ring, huh? Alright. Do you plan on courting or confessing your feelings towards Mikan?''_

_  
_Once again, Natsume answered a blunt 'no', making Hotaru sigh in defeat and handing him the ring.

_''Okay, you won Hyuuga. Ruka, Iinchou, let him go.''  
''Ho-Hotaru.''  
''Now.''_  
_ "H-Hai.''_  
_''We're going.''_

Hotaru went off the door and the two followed her after removing the handcuffs from Natsume. Natsume was left at the bed, looking andsmiling at the ring. Before he realized it, he mentally slapped his forehead.

_''This bed. This room is hers.''_

Until a gentle screech of the door was heard.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

_ ''N-Natsume! What are you doing here?''  
''That stupid friend of yours kidnapped me.''  
''K-Kidnapped? Hotaru did that?''  
''Uh.''_

Natsume

pulled Mikan into his lap facing her back. He placed his arms around her waist.

"_Anyway, I heard from __Koko__ that Hotaru asked you some question.''_

_''Yeah, so what?''  
''Hm. First of all, you weren't jealous when Tsubasa-senpai asked me out. You made me mad at what you said, did you know that? You don't love me.''  
''No, and I said I'm not jealous. I'm angry.''  
''Angry?''  
''Who would not get angry seeing your __**girlfriend**__ hanging out with another man?''  
''Baka. Tsubasa-senpai asked me out to help him make up with Misaki-senpai. Besides, it's a zoo, a __**zoo**__!''  
''Either way, you still went out with him_.''  
_ ''That's not the issue. Anyway, how 'bout the 3rd one Hotaru asked you? You don't like me, do you?''  
''I don't. Don't mistake like for love. That's different.''  
''__Baka__.''  
''Loving you is not stupid.''  
''O'right I got it! Then, the last one. So you won't court me or confess your feelings, nee, mr. great cat?''  
''Why should I confess or court someone, if she was already __**mine**__?''  
''Hm, you're in! Oh, the 1st question. I forgot it. Koko told me that but, I forgot. What was Hotaru's 1st question again?''_

Natsume smirked. He expected Mikan to ask that question. He better answer her, otherwise, it's now or never.

_ ''Do you want to know, Mi-ka-n-chan?''_

Natsume leaned forward, sending shivers through Mikan.

_''J-Jerk!''  
''Yes I am.''  
''Pervert!''  
''Thank you, and you know, that was Imai's 1st question.''  
''Wha-''_

_  
_Natsume pinned her on the bed.

_ ''Do you think so? Let's see if I'm really a pervert."_

Natsume unbuttoned the 1st two buttons of Mikan's blouse and smirked. Mikan pushed Natsume and stuck her tongue out. Natsume grinned.

''Do you really think I'm like that?''

Mikan smiled. Natsume won't really be like _that_. Well, Natsume noticed a white piece of cloth lying on the floor. _dead_. Why did Imai has to forget that thing? Natsume gulped. If _ever_ Mikan sees that thing, lots of bandages would be put around his body. Okay scratch that. Mikan stood up. She walked around and unconsciously stepped on a soft fabricated material. She looked down and-_prayers for Natsume-sama._

_  
''N-N-Natsume!!!''_

_**  
-**_**_-_-_-_-_-**

_**  
**__ ''You baka! How could you steal that?!''  
''Baka? I'm not, that's very much to insult yourself.''  
''W-Why you?!''  
''Tch. Get a hold of yourself, ugly.''  
''Hah! And you love this ugly girl right?''  
''Of course.''  
''Huh. You're useless. Then, what about the ring?''  
''That's mine_ .''  
_''Heh? I thought you'll give that to me.''  
''Don't rush things.''  
''What do you mean?''  
''You really don't get it, do you?''  
''Huh?''  
''I'll give it to you anyways. But you have to promise me one thing.''  
''What?''  
''After 10 years, you have-no, you __**will**__ replace your surname with mine, and that ring would be yours.''  
''Hah! You're in!''  
''And I have to ask you in advance.''_

_  
_Mikan's eyes widened when Natsume kneeled down.

_''Sakura Mikan, will you marry me?''  
_

Mikan laughed.

_''Ahaha. That's just-''  
''What's funny?''  
''...it's weird for a 10 year old boy to make a __marriage proposal__ right away.''  
''Won't you take it?''  
''I will!''  
''Then that seals the fact that you're my wife, and you're just_ _**mine**_.''  
_ ''Stupid, it's just-''  
''You won't take that back, will you loser?''  
''H-Hey! Who said I'll take that back? And I'm not a loser!''  
''Heh. Then do you know what newly weds do... on their_ _first night?''  
''E-Eh?''_

Natsume smirked-evilly and trapped Mikan between him and the wall.

_ ''You still haven't get it.''  
''B-Baka Natsume!''  
''Ah, then let me teach you. First, you'll take off your clothes.''  
_

Natsume took of his shirt and leaned against Mikan.

_''See? It's easy.''  
''N-Natsume. Put on some clothes.''_

Mikan covered her eyes with her fingers opened a little. Natsume laughed and sat on the bed.

_''I think you're still not ready with it.''  
''O-Of course, baka!''  
''Demo, I have one more thing to settle down.''  
''Huh?''_

Natsume grinned, pulling Mikan against him on the bed and pinning her beneath him.

_''N-Natsume.''  
''There's still one question left unanswered.''  
''What is it?''  
''Okay, I'll repeat it for your sake. Just like Hotaru asked. Do you think I'm a pervert?''  
''Wha-''  
_

Mikan's eyes twitched feeling Natsume's lips brushed hers.

''_No.''  
_

Natsume smirked.

''_Demo, knowing _me, _I am the only one who know the answer, right?''  
''Huh?''  
''So I have to answer you a 'yes'.''  
''Wha-''  
''And I have evidences.''  
''N-Natsume no baka!!!''_

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

Meanwhile, the raven-haired lass together with Ruka and Iinchou stopped as the animal boy let out an audible shout 'ah!'. Hotaru and Iinchou looked at him in curiosity.

_ ''What is it, Ruka?''  
''Hotaru, I forgot.''  
''Forgot what?''  
''That Natsume hates evidences knowing that it's only to get someone's weak point.''  
''So?''  
''He gets... erm, well...''  
''Spit it out!''  
''He gets aggressive whatever comes up to his mind, especially that that 'evidence-matter-of-fact thing happened.''  
''And so?''  
''We left Mikan's underwear. Natsume's on Mikan's room. If Sakura saw him there-''  
''Dead!''  
_

Both Ruka and Iinchou uttered in unison, trembling. Hotaru smirked.

_''I smell money. Ruka, Iinchou, go get my videocam. There will be lots of images tomorrow around the campus.''_

Ruka and Iinchou sweatdropped at Hotaru's retreating figure. Then stopped and looking at the two once again.

_''Don't forget to show everyone the evidences. One more thing. I therefore conclude that Hyuuga would be a young father if we continue doing this, especially when we always handcuffed him in Mikan's bed.''_

**A smirk.**

Hotaru really gets a lot of evidences._**  
**_

_**  
**_  
**EVIDENCES**** TRICK MIKAN SAKURA.**

**-end-**

-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Yah… Minna, I'm really sorry for updating this so late… I was stuck with many household chores and works, so I apologize. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who added me to their favorite authors' list.

**Mamisayv**_**: **_Thanks!!! Hehehe… I don't think if this chapter is cute too…

**Baritude no kokoro**: My mind is blank back then, so… I can't think of a marriage proposal in a cheesy way, hehe… anyway, thanks!

**Dreamwishtarx3**: Here's the drabble E… hehe…_**  
**_

And to everyone… from the bottom of my heart, **Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!**_****_

_-_kyohei11sunako-_****_


	6. Father

A/N: Hi there! So how's everyone? Mhmh. Glad to hear that. Anyway, it's been a while since "laziness" take its vacation inside my body. So I'm as well glad that it's finally going back in its own home. So much for a metaphor, huh? Hehe. XD

Well, my thoughts have been also distracting me, so I immediately grabbed my phone and started typing this story as a draft, and tons of ideas came rushing on me. Yeah, just like that. I really have many explanations to say, but I'll do that later. For now, I'd like to give you a piece of my mind. So here it is.

**The Alphabet Love: Father**

**By: kyohei11sunako**

It all started in middle school. In middle school wherein my former teacher made an examination- writing an article about family. It's a piece of cake isn't it?

Writing from small details to very complicated ones, just by describing what a happy family was.

I believe there are mother, child, grandfather, grandmother, uncles and aunties. And a family won't be complete without a father. Indeed.

If you're going to ask me what a father was, there's only one appropriate word for that.

Bastard.

It could be applied in my case. For others? I don't know. I'll never know.

They said it's really happy to have a man of the house in your life. And it gives me chills whenever they say that.

Tch. How ironic.

I thought it's really fun having no father at all. But I realized I was separated from those any other kids. They are happy whenever they go somewhere, with their parents.

It's really strange but I suddenly felt this desire to feel a father's love.

Yeah. Is there any left for my mom and I?

In fact, I never had any predicaments understanding why I have no one to claim as my dad at all. For the reason that my mom explained that my father left us when he found out that she's pregnant with me. A real bastard, right?

Well, I really don't are anyway. I have my mom staying with me, my grandmother and grandfather, my cousins and especially, my best friend.

_**Preschool**_

"_Na-tsu-me-kun!"_

I was startled by that familiar voice. Here we go again. My best friend's favorite subject- annoying little Hyuuga Natsume. And as the responsible of it all, I sighed in defeat.

"_What do you want sweetheart?"_

Sakura Mikan, my best friend who blackmailed me to call her sweetheart and vice versa in exchange of my secret which only she, knows.

She grinned at me. That was pretty annoying.

"_Mou. Don't be so mad. I have something to show you."_

She held me by the hand and dragged me outside the school gates. It was the end of the class. Unlike any other kid, Mikan and I just walk a few meters. My house is near hers. I don't doubt why. My mom and her mom are best friends, so we ended up being best friends as well. It's not that I'm forced with it, but she's the only one who understands me fully. No romantic relationships at all, mind you.

There. I still don't know what she's planning. But she keeps on grinning and laughing like crazy.

"_Here we are."_

And we stopped. Ah, the lake. I spotted a playhouse which is her favorite toy, table, teacups and a mini dresser. But what intrigued me the most is that there's also a baby doll, which I gave her as a present on her birthday last year, and a mini stroller. I saw her smiling at me and found that she's carrying the doll. It confused me even more.

"_What do you want to play Mikan?"_

"_Nee Natsume, since I call you sweetheart and you call me that the same way, let's play family. I'm your wife and you're my husband."_

I gawked at her, and she looked at the doll.

_ "...and this doll would be our daughter."_

I nearly laughed at her ideas. What a simpleton.

"_Alright. Then, let me carry our baby. "  
"Hai! "_

She smiled in delight. I really don t know what trick she used for me to agree at her simple request. Being a father and a husband as a 4 year-old boy sure is funny.

_**Gradeschool**_

_****_That time, I hold lots of memories. We have graduated from preschool. Just as before, Mikan and I enrolled in the same school. And just as before, Mikan is still clingy, but not more than in a friendly way. We had a field trip that time, and we are both of the same group. Well, the teachers divided 4 students from preschool, grade school and high school to form a group. One time, our group got assigned to gather woods for making fire. Mikan and I went with two preschool kids and the high school ones took the other two. The clouds are dark, and it seems like it's gonna rain. We immediately gathered enough woods and are on our way to the campsite when unfortunately, one preschool kid was tripped on a stone and fell badly. He had his knees sprained and can't walk. Mikan instead carried the woods and I carried the little child all the way back to the site. We successfully managed to make it on the campsite harmless except for the little child, who was treated well that time. And evening came. That was when Mikan approached me, smiling, while carrying two glasses of coffee. She handed me the other.

_''Sweetheart, thank you for today.''_

It was a bit embarrassing but her habit of calling me that way never changed. Old habits die hard. However, I did the same-forcibly.

_''Did I do something?''_

She laughed.

_''Stop pretending. I saw your worried face when Kumi-kun got injured.''_

I raised an eyebrow.

_''So you're thanking me just because I had worried for someone?''_

She smiled.

_''Well, let's say yes. But I was thanking you because I felt that you cared for the kid.''_

_''I'll do it with everyone, anyway.''_

_''Are you trying to tell me that if I were in his situation, you'd rescue me?''_

_''Of course.''_

_''Thank you! But you know...''_

_''What?''_

_''I realized something.''_

_''That is?''_

_''Natsume-kun, I know you'll be a good father and husband someday.''_

I shrugged.

_''I'm not planning to be one.''_

She frowned.

_''Eh? Then who's going to be my husband?''_

_''Find someone else. Besides, we're only ten. You'll find a man who's more suitable than me.''_

_''You idiot! You're the only one who's suited to be my husband!''_

Once again, she used a trick which made my heart beat faster. Suddenly, building a house and a family with her entered my mind, and two kids running after us is a bit cute. I smiled at the thought.

_**Highschool**_

This was when everything started. Because of a certain stupid question, I was forced to face the truth. A truth that changed my life for good. When I was in preschool, I always ask my mom why I don't have a father like any other kid do. And it seems like she's in agony when I brought that topic so I decided to stop asking, the same in elementary. But today's different. I am in the right age now, and I guess, I have to face the biggest difficulty in my life. Once again, I started making a conversation with my mom, finally dawning to my father's existence. She tried to change the topic, but it's not an excuse to pass this last chance.

_''He didn't leave us just for any woman or crap.''_

I stared at her intently, completely confused at her words.

_''Natsume... your father has been a good person ever since you were born.''_

I though he left us. I thought he never wanted to see me. But mom's perspective from before was different.

"_You said-"_

"_I lied. Your father really loves us, and we got married before you were conceived. His parents were against us so instead he chose to die protecting us than to marry another woman."_

And I thought he was a bastard. All those years I hated him, but I didn't know the real story. It was foolish of me to actually judge my own father like that, and yet, he's the reason why I'm standing here on earth. Little by little, salty droplets of water fell from my eyes.

Damn it. I knew I've been a bastard kid in 15 years of my life. My father isn't that bad. I understand him fully. He loves us. My father loves me indeed.

I don't care less now, even if my mom lied. Important is I already know the truth. And before I realized it, I was running outside the rain and unconsciously, my feet brought me to the person closest to me, to calm my heart. The next thing I remember, I was hugging her in the middle of the rain.

"_I promise, Mikan. I'll be a good father and husband someday."_

It's pretty awkward for me to say those things. But I don't care. It'll surely happen someday.

"_Tadaima."_

A man of 25 entered the room, carrying a suitcase and a box, followed by a brown haired boy of 5 years old.

"_So what do we have here today?"_

Another child of about 3 years old entered the room with her mom behind her.

"_Welcome home sweetheart."_

"_Uh. So we have here, the father, the mother and the children. Do we still need a doll and a playhouse, Hyuuga Mikan?"_

The lady blushed.

"_Stop it Natsume, we're in front of the kids!"_

Natsume chuckled and carried the 3 year-old girl.

"_Daddy, what did you bring for me?"_

"_Hm. Let's see. Here, a teddy bear."_

"_Eh? Thank you daddy!"_

"_Daddy, I got 100 in the exam!"_

"_Really? That's good!"_

Mikan smiled.

"_Natsume, you're already a good father."_

"_Thank you. I'm glad I was the father of your doll."_

Once again, Mikan blushed.

"_Hey, I didn't that __**it**__ was required to have a baby!"_

"_Ah. That se-"_

"_Natsume!"_

"_What?"_

"_The kids!"_

"_Oh, but tell me, am I not good husband?"_

"_W-Well…"_

"_Let me prove it."_

"_Later?"_

"_Later."_

Mikan smiled. Natsume smirked.

He was finally freed from the chains-the chains that forbid him to be happy.

Well at least he knows that this time, he's here to face his troubles with his wife and children.

It is fun being a father.

A/N: I'm done finally! It's been a year, my dear friends, so yeah.

Sorry, I've been a lazy bum. Hehe.

Thanks for reading!

-kyohei11sunako


End file.
